Cumpliré tu sueño
by Shaynee
Summary: ¿Quién no soñó alguna vez con conocer a su amor platónico? ¿Y alcanzar tu mayor meta en la vida? Lo curioso sería que ambas cosas se combinaran y el chico que te gusta, comience a cumplir tus sueños sin saberlo. Juvia y Lucy aspiran a ser estrellas con su grupo de 5 amigos, Gray y Natsu son ídolos famosos parte de Dragon Slayers. ¿Cómo llegaron a su salón... Al otro lado del mundo?


Jojojo Les traigo un Fic para celebrar la Navidad (?) Ok, mentira. Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la Navidad, pero un regalo es un regalo así que acéptenlo e.e

En esta historia habrá principalmente dos parejas: NaLu y Gruvia. Quiiiiiizás más adelante ponga algún momento GaLe o Jerza ¡Quizás! Pero serían parejas secundarias, las principales son las otras.

Esto salió de un momento en el que estaba aburrida y sin saber que hacer, como me gusto la historia decidí subirla aquí. Espero que sea de su agrado \^^/

* * *

**¡Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima!**  
Aunque yo colabore en la creación (?)

* * *

Diálogos: _Cursiva_

Pensamientos: "En comillas"

Narración: Sin fuente

Comentarios aparte: (Entre paréntesis, irán tonterías mías)

Cambio de escena: ~o.o~o.o~o.o~o.o~o.o~

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - ¡Stellar Glare!**

(La historia será narrada en tercer persona, a menos que aclare lo contrario)

Cuando el profesor se dio media vuelta para escribir en la pizarra, enseguida volvió a girarse al sentir una bola de papel darle de lleno en la nuca. Algunas risas se escucharon entre los alumnos y enseguida fueron silenciados por un corto grito.

_-¡Compórtense! O se irán temprano a casa_ -todos se sentaron correctamente y copiaron lo que continuó escribiendo, pese a que las risitas y cuchicheos todavía no cesaban.

Todos sabían que no les convenía en absoluto ser echados del salón y menos recibir la observación que iría a su expediente por mal comportamiento. Se encontraban en quinto de secundaria, pero debido a que habían decidido tempranamente que carrera seguirían estaban en un curso de tres años equivalentes a cuarto, quinto y sexto. Administración de empresas... Algunos llegaron por decisión propia, otros obligados, unos pocos para ver si iba bien con ellos. Fuera como fuera, el curso apenas tenia dos meses de haber comenzado por lo que quedaba un buen tiempo antes de que terminaran las clases de nuevo y llegara el cálido verano.

_-¿Qué hora es? Me quiero ir_ -se quejo en un susurro cierto chico.

_-Las nueve, ya tendría que haber sonado el timbre del recreo_ -suspiro una rubia.

_-Voy a morir de aburrimiento_ -el menor del grupo dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa con un llanto fingido.

¡Y salvados! El timbre sonó indicándole al profesor que podía dejar de torturarlos con ecuaciones matemáticas que poco les servirían en un futuro. ¿O es que alguno de ustedes las usa en la vida diaria? Además ¿A quién se le ocurría poner esa materia en la primer y segunda hora? ¡Debería estar prohibido!

Enseguida el salón quedo vacío, a excepción de nueve personas divididas en dos grupos... Uno de cuatro y otro de cinco. La paz duraría cinco minutos hasta que el siguiente torturador, perdón profesor, llegara para dar su clase.

_-¿Cuándo va a ser la próxima presentación?_ -pregunto una de las chicas.

_-Mañana, más te vale no llegar tarde_ -le respondió uno de los muchachos.

_-Lo sé, lo sé. A las doce y media ¿Verdad?_ -recibió el asentimiento de cabeza de sus cuatro amigos.

_-Buenos días clase_ -saludo animadamente la profesora, recibiendo un saludo vago.

_-¿Ya termino el recreo? ¡Estoy cada vez más seguro de que lo acortan!_ -uno de los chicos golpeo una palma con su puño.

_-Max Alors..._ -enseguida la profesora comenzó a pasar la lista mientras cada uno al escuchar su nombre decía "Presente" o "Acá". Pese a que era una buena profesora, odiaba la impuntualidad y el que no estaba cuando lo llamaban y llegaba tarde, mejor ni se molestaba en preguntar si podía pasar- _Romeo Conbolt..._

_-Presente_ -respondió el chico. Se encontraba sentado a la derecha de una peliazul y formaba parte de un grupo de cinco amigos muy unidos, era el menor por un año. Su personalidad era alocada y llamativa la mitad del tiempo, la otra mitad era más sensato que los demás y más tranquilo.

_-Vijeeter Ecor..._ -la profesora continuó- _Jellal Fernandes..._

_-Como siempre_ -confirmo su presencia el muchacho. Él era el mayor de su grupo de amigos, lo que no lo volvía el más responsable o serio, muchas veces era el de peor comportamiento. Cuidaba de sus amigos más que ninguna otra cosa y era callado ante personas que no conoce mucho.

_-Bickslow Foller..._ -anuncio su presencia- _Lucy Heartfilia..._

_-Sip_ -hizo su presencia la rubia. Se podía decir que pese a ser la del medio (en edad) entre sus amigos, cumplía un papel de liderazgo, no porque los demás le hicieran caso, sino porque los mantenía unidos y ayudaba siempre. La más infantil junto a su amiga, pese a que son bastante distintas.

_-Freed Justine... Juvia Loxar..._

_-Presente_ -usualmente callada en la clase, bueno... Hablaba si, pero con sus amigos y en voz baja. Toma confianza con bastante facilidad y es sincera con sus pensamientos. Su personalidad varía dependiendo la persona con la que se encuentra. La más infantil junto con Lucy y también las más bromistas.

_-Evergreen Oskla... Gajeel Redfox..._

_-Acá estoy_ -respondió aburrido. Definitivamente el más peleador de los cinco, busca pleitos donde no los hay. Siente una gran pasión por las cosas mecánicas y la tecnología. Es ingenioso e inteligente, lástima que no lo demuestre mucho en sus calificaciones.

_-Lisanna Strauss..._ -y la profesora continuo.

~o.o~o.o~o.o~o.o~o.o~

_-¿¡Cuanto falta para que terminen las clases!?_ -estallo Romeo- _voy a fugarme e irme lejos, lejos, lejos._

_-Empezamos hace dos meses, mejor te calmas_ -le comento Jellal.

_-A mi me gusta esta clase, es divertida_ -alego Juvia- _aunque las materias son aburriiidaas..._

_-¿Qué esperabas?_ -intervino Gajeel- _¿Poner música y bailar?_

_-Una salsa sensual_ -tarareo Lucy a lo que todos la miraron- _¿Qué? Rimaba._

_-Bueno. ¿Todos listos?_ -se aseguro el mayor.

_-¡Yes!_ -ante la respuesta de todos, la música dio inicio.

Se veían reflejados en los espejos, que cubrían toda la sala excepto el techo, piso y puerta. La música que sonaba había iniciado lenta, haciendo pensar que iba a ser aburrida, para cambiar repentinamente en una instrumental más potente a la vez que la coreografía se volvía más poderosa.

Al ser cinco, dos chicas y tres chicos, en las coreografías el orden solía ser: delante Juvia y Lucy, detrás los demás o ellas al fondo y los otros al frente. Intentaban hacer partes donde pudieran entreverarse todos porque preferían armar los bailes de acuerdo a su talento y no sexo, pero para los estribillos definitivamente ese orden siempre les iba perfecto.

Una vez termino la música, se mantuvieron en la posición en que terminaron por un par de segundos para luego respirar profundo y sonreír.

_-Definitivamente estamos listos_ -dijo alegre Romeo.

_-Vamos a ganar mañana_ -afirmo el chico con pircings.

_-¿No era que no íbamos a competir?_ -pregunto confusa la Loxar.

_-No es una competencia, pero para mi siempre lo son_ -sonrió como si estuviera orgulloso de ese pensamiento- _si alguien lo hace mejor que nosotros... Lo golpeare._

_-No creo que haga falta_ -Lucy intento sacarle la idea de la mente, porque sabia que lo decía en serio y no tenia problemas en repartir golpes. Ay... Que amigos tan dulces que tenia.

_-¿Practicamos una vez más?_ -propuso el peliazul desviando el tema.

Ensayaron durante dos horas, comieron ahí mismo y luego de eso se marcharon. Las canciones siempre las hacían ellos mismos, incluida la instrumental. La sala de ensayos la tenían reservada para ellos los lunes, miércoles, viernes y domingos de tres a seis siempre. Como Jellal conocía al dueño, consiguieron un descuento en el precio además de que les permitieron llevar sus propios instrumentos y dejarlos ahí. Porque además de cantar y bailar, cada uno había aprendido a tocar un instrumento por si un día se les presentaba la situación de que no pudieran bailar por X motivo. Gajeel se encargaba de la primer guitarra, Juvia de la segunda, Jellal del órgano eléctrico, Lucy del bajo y Romeo de la batería.

Fueron hablando todo el camino hasta llegar a la parada para tomar el ómnibus, aunque sólo les servía a las chicas, ellos siempre esperaban a que se subieran para ir a su parada. Una vez se habían ido antes y acabaron perdiendo el tiempo ya que tuvieron que volver enseguida, un par de chicos se habían acercado ofreciéndoles algo y ya que Romeo lo vio y aviso a los demás regresaron. Fue un día trágico para el par que sólo querían invitarlas al evento en el que acabaron participando días más tarde... Cuando los volvieron a ver, casi corren en la dirección opuesta.

_-¡Hey! ¿Escuchaste la noticia de los Dragon Slayer?_ -dijo de pronto la rubia a su mejor amiga.

_-¿Qué se iban a separar un tiempo? ¡Si! Casi lloro cuando lo leí_ -hicieron un mar de lágrimas entre las dos mientras caminaban abrazadas comicamente.

_-¿Ese grupo que les gusta?_ -quiso saber Jellal.

_-Si, dijeron que necesitaban un descanso de sus actividades_ -lloriqueo Lucy.

_-Que no se desintegraba el grupo pero no sacarían más canciones hasta dentro de un tiempo_ -la siguió Juvia.

_-Que exageradas_ -chisto Gajeel.

_-¡Imagina que tu grupo favorito se separe!_ -lo reto la rubia.

Y así continuaron caminando, Jellal y Romeo adelante. Juvia, Gajeel y Lucy atrás llorando como niñas pequeñas, el chico ante la simple idea.

~o.o~o.o~o.o~o.o~o.o~

La alarma sonó más temprano de lo que esperaba en la casa de Juvia. Sin ganas apago la alarma. ¿Cómo era que se había adelantado sola? No debían ser más de las nue...

_-¿¡Once!?_ -fue como si ver la hora la hubiese hecho despertar por completo.

Habían acordado reunirse a las doce y media en casa de Jellal para revisar el vestuario, arreglarse y revisar que no hubiera ningún error en la instrumental o alguno de ellos tuviera un problema. Pero no, ella se había quedado dormida... Entiendan, estaba cansada, el ensayo del día anterior había sido más duro de lo usual. Debido a que cada vez más gente estaba presente cuando ellos demostraban una nueva canción, intentaban hacerlo cada vez más y más llamativo y a causa de eso las coreografías se volvían poderosas. Y definitivamente hacer los pasos marcados y fuertes era lo que más le costaba, incluso Lucy lograba hacerlos así. Ah, pero que la retaran a movimientos suaves o con la cadera, en eso era la mejor.

Ya eran las once y media para cuando termino de bañarse, tardaría en llegar a la casa de Jellal media hora más si el ómnibus decidía no tardarse. ¡Pero! Tenia que guardar el maquillaje y el vestuario que iba a usar, se apuro a buscarlo y tomo el primer bolso que encontró. Reviso varias veces no olvidarse de nada y ya eran las doce menos cuarto.

_-¡Ya me voy!_ -grito aunque ya no había nadie en su casa pues sus padres habían salido.

~o.o~o.o~o.o~o.o~o.o~

_-Bien, ahora sólo falta Juvia_ -Gajeel ya se había probado la ropa de la presentación y como le había quedado perfecta la había vuelto a guardar. Los demás se encontraban en la misma situación.

_-Ya son las doce y veinticinco_ -suspiro Romeo.

_-Si llega un minuto más tarde de lo acordado la llevamos a pataditas en las pompis_ -dijo una sonriente Lucy como si se tratara de una travesura.

_-Que linda ella, quiere llevar a su mejor amiga a patadas en el culo pero lo hace pasar como algo adorable con palabras tiernas_ -definitivamente Gajeel ya la conocía demasiado bien.

_-¡Llegue, llegue, llegue!_ -apareció de repente en la sala de estar como si se tratara de su casa. Los padres de Jellal ya los conocían a todos y dejaban la puerta siempre abierta en la tarde, así que no había problema.

_-Son y veintinueve_ -controlo el menor.

_-Tsk... Lástima, hubiese sido divertido_ -comento la Heartilia haciendo un puchero.

_-¿Qué cosa?_ -pregunto ladeando la cabeza la recién llegada.

_-Nada, nada. ¿Ya te probaste la ropa?_ -intervino antes de que alguno de los chicos delatara su plan sobre como quería llevar a su amiga.

_-Si..._ -bueno, se la había probado el día anterior y seguro que no le iba a pasar nada en menos de veinticuatro horas así que no pasaba nada.

_-Genial. ¿Todos están seguros que pueden hacer la coreografía con el vestuario, no? No quiero problemas en medio de la canción..._ -ya una vez les había pasado, culpa de Lucy que estaba segura que con el pantalón de jean iba a poder hacer todo sin problemas y había olvidado un movimiento demasiado brusco que le tocaba hacer...

_-Pff... Claro que si_ -respondió la rubia haciendo un gesto de despreocupación con la mano.

_-¿Deberíamos practicar una última vez?_ -preguntaba Romeo.

_-Ya lo hicimos ayer durante horas y horas y horas_ -lloriqueaba Juvia- es mejor si vamos bien descansados.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando y haciendo nada, comieron en la casa del Fernandes y a las dos y media salieron camino al evento. Iban sonrientes y emocionados. Ay... Si supieran que más tarde se llevarían una sorpresa, aunque no ese mismo día.

~o.o~o.o~o.o~o.o~o.o~

Lisanna estaba ahí, entre el público junto a Elfman y Mirajane. Siempre iba a las presentaciones del grupo de su clase, no porque fueran amigos, sino porque una vez lo habían sido. Se había vuelto una situación complicada...

FlashBack

Les quedaba apenas dar un último examen y por fin tendrían verdaderas vacaciones. Se encontraba sentada junto a Bickslow y Freed (Evergreen no estaba en la clase por si se lo preguntan), hasta hacia un mes más o menos eran un grupo de cuatro que siempre estaba unido, con ellos se juntaba Lucy. Pero el último día de clase, antes de que empezaran los exámenes, había empezado a distanciarse. Lisanna no sabía porque, pero tampoco se lo pregunto o demostró mayor interés. Ella, Lucy y Juvia se conocían desde hacia cuatro años ya pero este les había tocado separadas, Lisanna y Lucy por un lado, Juvia en otra clase. Así que la rubia aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad por estar con la peliazul, aunque dejara a su otra amiga sola (con los otros dos). No importaba, mientras tuviera la atención que quería.

Ese día era 21 de Diciembre, lo recordaba claramente con detalles.

_-Ha... ¿Entonces canto mal? A ver canta algo así me enseñas como se hace_ -Lisanna lo había dicho jugando, el problema es que Lucy estaba molesta porque la hubiera cambiado a ella y Juvia por esos dos, si podía se iba con ellos sin pensarlo y eso no les agradaba. Se conocían de años y a ellos de cuatro meses quizás.

_-Lo dije jugando, no te enojes_ -hizo puchero, como si de esa forma fuera a calmar a la rubia.

_-Ay, sabes que eso no va a funcionar_ -intervino Juvia, conocía a Lucy lo suficientemente bien como para saber que una vez empezaba a decir las cosas no había forma de pararla y a veces llegaba a ser un poco (muy) hiriente.

_-¿Qué les pasa?_ -dijo ahora Bickslow- _no dijo nada malo._

_-No te metas, nadie esta hablando contigo_ -le hizo saber la rubia por si no lo había notado- _sabes que me molesta que justo tú digas ese tipo de cosas cuando ni siquiera te esforzaste en los ensayos._

_-Ash... Lo siento por tener una vida y no estar todo el tiempo escribiendo canciones, cantando o bailando_ -se disculpo con aire sarcástico Lisanna.

_-Entonces no te interesa tanto como decías, en realidad no te importa ser cantante_ -reprocho Juvia.

_-¡Si me interesa! ¿Pero dónde quieren que practique si siempre están mis padres?_

_-¿En tu cuarto? ¿Música baja o auriculares? Hay formas._

_-¿Vinieron a pelear sólo?_

_-¿Quién empezó?_

_-No se puede ni hacer una broma y ya saltan._

_-No se trata de eso, es de mucho antes_ -explico Lucy intentando guardar la calma- _¿Sabes qué? Vamos a solucionarlo como empezó._

_-Creo que ya veo por donde va esto_ -una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de Juvia, sabiendo que la involucraba también.

_-Competencia de baile y canto_ -dijeron a la vez como si tuvieran telepatía.

_-¿Por qué? Yo no quiero, háganla ustedes_ -enseguida la negativa de la muchacha de cabello blanco se hizo presente.

_-No, si en verdad te interesa vas a hacerlo. Es más, te dejamos elegir las canciones_ -propuso la peliazul.

_-¿Hablan en serio?_ -no pudo evitar que una risa de frustración saliera de su boca.

_-Vamos, Liss. Seguro ganas_ -la animo Freed.

_-..._ -se mordió el labio pensativa- _b-bueno... Entonces yo elijo la canción para bailar y para cantar._

Fin del FlashBack

Suspiro sin darse cuenta llamando la atención de sus hermanos. Había sido una discusión tonta, ninguna tenia la razón pero a su vez todas tenían cierto grado de ella. Era culpa de todas en realidad, si Lisanna les hubiese prestado más atención y notara las señales o indirectas que las otras le daban, ellas no se hubieran molestado de esa forma para estallar luego por pequeñeces. Aunque si Juvia y Lucy le hubiesen dicho las cosas directamente y sin esperar a que ella lo notara, quizás se hubiese comportado de otra forma y les hubiese prestado más atención. Pero como el "hubiese" no tiene razón de ser, porque en realidad no fue así...

El lugar comenzaba a llenarse de personas, había horarios para las presentaciones. Casi nunca se cumplían pero así al menos se tenia una idea de la hora y que grupo iba después de los otros. Según esos horarios sus dos ex-amigas y los otros tres chicos subirían al escenario cerca de las cinco o cinco y media. A los lejos los vio, sonrientes como siempre y una pequeña sonrisa también cruzo su rostro. Y es que en si no habían terminado en malos términos, simplemente se distanciaron sin darse cuenta aunque si hubo una última discusión.

FlashBack

Ya había pasado un mes, el acuerdo era tener lista la competencia entre las tres para un mes después, osea el 21 de Enero. Y ese día había llegado ya... Estaban en una plaza cerca de un río, estaba tranquila y no había gente, sólo 5 personas.

_-Bien, comencemos_ -Juvia saco su teléfono móvil y puso la primer canción, iniciaría ella con el baile.

La canción no era fuerte, pero tampoco suave. (I got a boy - Girls Generation) Luego de Juvia iba Lisanna y por último Lucy. Los jueces eran los cinco, pero ellas no podían votarse a si mismas, además todos tenían que ser objetivos. Tras el baile iba el canto, de nuevo en el mismo orden. (Baby don't cry - EXO) En esto también iba la interpretación. Una vez terminaron todas llego la hora de los votos. Al final los votos fueron: 2 Lisanna, 1 Juvia, 2 Lucy en el baile. 2 Juvia, 1 Lucy, 2 Lisanna en el canto.

_-¿No había que ser objetivos?_ -protesto Juvia.

_-Si_ -dijeron todos los demás en distintos tonos de voz.

_-¿Entonces por qué Lisanna tiene 2 votos en baile y canto? Si lo hizo sin ganas e interpreto menos que esa piedra_ -continuo Lucy señalando a la pobre piedra que nada tenia que ver.

_-¿También se van a quejar de eso? Es porque no tenia ganas así que no me esforcé, punto_ -se defendió.

_-Si, punto. Se acabo_ -sentenció Lucy- _al menos te hubieras esforzado. Estas fuera_ -y aunque intento evitarlo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras decía eso.

_-¿Q-qué?_

_-Si lo hacías mal no importaba, siempre se puede mejorar. Pero el hecho de que no te esfuerces por hacerlo, demuestra la falta de interés... Eso esta descartado, perdón._

Fin del FlashBack

Si, ella podría estar en el escenario también. Era la idea inicial formar un grupo de 6. Más tarde recapacito sobre todo y se dio cuenta que no podía reprochar nada, las otras dos se desvivían por mejorar... Pero ella también lo haría, quizás era que aún no encontraba su verdadera motivación pero estaba cerca de hacerlo.

_-¡Mira-nee, vamos a ver eso!_ -agarro a su hermana arrastrándola hasta unos posters. Al menos, luego de esa última discusión pudieron hablar como antes felizmente.

~o.o~o.o~o.o~o.o~o.o~

_-Wow... Esto esta realmente lleno_ -Gajeel no salía de su asombro y los demás tampoco en realidad.

_-Nunca nos había visto tanta gente_ -de repente Juvia se puso nerviosa.

_-Es lo mismo de siempre, vamos a hacerlo igual de bien_ -en apariencia Lucy se mostraba tranquila pero en el fondo estaba igual o peor que su amiga.

El tiempo paso rápidamente y pronto tuvieron que ir a cambiarse para subir al escenario a hacer su presentación. El vestuario de Romeo consistía en un pantalón ancho hasta las rodillas y de color negro con detalles blancos, mientras que la parte superior era una camiseta de mangas cortas con el dibujo en blanco de una calavera. Juvia iba con unos pantalones sueltos hasta las rodillas y ajustados de ahí a la terminación, blancos con detalles negros, usaba un top ajustado con mangas largas cortadas hasta los hombros desde las muñecas, igual en la espalda, además dejaba el vientre al descubierto, color negro. De la misma forma iba vestida Lucy, aunque sólo tenia una manga, un hombro estaba al descubierto sin tirantes. Gajeel iba con pantalones anchos y una remera con capucha y sin mangas, Jellal era algo parecido sólo que sobre la remera tenia una campera fina como una camiseta siguiendo el patrón de diseños.

Sin embargo todos estaban cubiertos encima por una larga capa negra que los tapaba totalmente, en sus caras máscaras... Negras también, con diseños abstractos de distintos colores.

_-Ahora, les presentamos a Stellar Glare ¡Denles la bienvenida!_ -anunció el presentador, de forma en que todos subieron y se colocaron en sus posiciones mientras los aplausos continuaban. Una vez la música dio inicio era lo único que se escuchaba. (Pondré entre [] quien canta para hacerlo más fácil)

[**Jellal**] ¿Música o magia?  
¿Quieres saber? Yo te ayudare  
Hasta que me recuerdes sin querer  
[**Juvia**] Ni lo sabrás, sólo distráete  
En ese momento caerás sin más  
Y de repente en tu mente estoy

Inicio suave, como si así fuera a ser toda la canción. Las figuras encapuchadas se movían lentamente por el escenario dando un aire de misterio, ninguno miraba fijamente al público. Entonces una instrumental poderosa que cambio el ritmo totalmente se hizo presente, mientras sonaba uno a uno los miembros se quitaron las capas para quedar sólo con las máscaras. Se podía distinguir claramente las figuras de dos chicas al frente y tres chicos detrás formando una W perfecta.

[**Lucy**] ¿Música o magia?  
¿Qué te parece más increíble?  
Te lo mostraré pronto, en mi hechizo estas  
[**Romeo**] Ohh Ohh No pensaba hacerlo  
Ohh Ohh Es como en un cuento  
Ohh Ohh Una magia que nadie puede hacer  
[**Gajeel**] Tú la quieres aprender  
Pero es un secreto y yo...  
Lo mantendré así, pero escucha

Lucy y Gajeel rapeaban, mientras Romeo suavizaba la melodía para que no perdiera el sentido la canción. Los movimientos se volvían más y más rápidos y marcados y a medida que cantaban se despedían de la máscara que ocultaba sus rostros.

[**Juvia**] Como si fuera magia, vuela  
No pongas resistencia, así será más fácil ir  
[**Romeo**] Deja los pensamientos innecesarios  
Así podrás cantar conmigo, muévete  
[**Lucy**] Suéltate y sube más alto  
¿Te gusta mi regalo? Es sólo para ti

Habían hecho canciones de muchos temas, pero este era el favorito de Lucy, sobre todo por las frases finales de la canción.

[**Jellal**] ¿Prontos, listos, ya? Vamos al show  
Te enseñare como hacer para volar  
[**Gajeel**] Muévete ahora  
Te enseñaré a tomar el control  
[**Romeo**] No te quedes ahí  
Te enseñare un secreto

Se sentían muy observados y es que lo estaban pero más que incomodarles les gustaba esa sensación, estar sobre el escenario, ver a las personas, era imposible de explicar la sensación. También veían cámaras grabado, alguna de ellas sería uno de sus amigos que subía los vídeos a Youtube.

[**Juvia**] Sin detenernos a pensar, sólo déjate llevar  
La fiesta da inicio, sube el volumen  
[**Lucy**] Somos estrellas ahora mismo  
Esta canción crece sin parar mientras me miras

Aunque no supieran la coreografía, muchas personas saltaban o bailaban a su modo siguiendo el ritmo. Simples acciones como esa sólo alentaban más al grupo a seguir haciendo lo que hacían.

[**Romeo**] Ohh Ohh Una melodía en mi mente  
Ohh Ohh Un cuento secreto entre tú y yo  
Ohh Ohh Una magia que no tiene fin  
[**Jellal**] Olvídate del mundo  
Me tienes aquí a tu lado y yo...  
Me mantendré así, pero escucha

Ya quedaba poco para terminar así que en lugar de ir quedándose sin energías, las sacaban de donde no las había y hacían todo mejor que en los ensayos. Siempre les sucedía lo mismo.

[**Juvia**] Como si fuera magia, vuela  
No pongas resistencia, así será más fácil ir  
[**Gajeel**] Deja los pensamientos innecesarios  
Así podrás cantar conmigo, muévete  
[**Lucy**] Suéltate y sube más alto  
¿Te gusta mi regalo? Es sólo para ti

La instrumental final... La parte más difícil de la coreografía. Se separaron, Juvia y Jellal por un lado, Romeo en el centro y Lucy y Gajeel en la otra punta. Mientras el menor comenzó a hacer breakdance, Lucy y Juvia hicieron el pino/paro de mano (no sé como lo conocen ustedes) para caer hacia adelante, pero antes de tocar el piso, los chicos se aseguraron de poner sus rodillas sobre sus hombros de forma que las muchachas quedaron encima sentadas.

[**Romeo**] ¿Prontos, listos, ya?  
[**Juvia**] Acércate a mi, tengo algo que decir  
[**Gajeel**] Te contare un secreto  
[**Jellal**] ¿Música o magia?  
[**Lucy**] Las dos son una hoy

La canción termino y así como lo hizo, se inicio una oleada de aplausos, siempre eran la mejor parte de las presentaciones. Aunque acabaran más cansados en esos minutos que en las horas de ensayo, definitivamente valía la pena.

~o.o~o.o~o.o~o.o~o.o~

_-¡Me gusto! Yo también quiero subir a escenario_ -decía emocionado un chico pelirosa.

_-Como si yo no... Pero ya sabes que no podemos_ -respondía su amigo que extrañamente iba sin ropa en el torso.

_-Malditos castigos de Makarov, ni siquiera nos dijo cuanto tiempo estaríamos así_ -chisto el primero.

_-Oe, si le pido una cita a la peliazul. ¿Aceptará?_ -se preguntaba mirando el escenario.

_-Mientras no te metas con la rubia..._

~o.o~o.o~o.o~o.o~o.o~

Y volvía a ser lunes, ese día que todos odiaban. El día anterior habían revisado el vídeo de su actuación para verificar errores y ver que podría mejorar, una vez lo hicieron se habían puesto a ensayar enseguida. Ahora estaban agostados, el ensayo del lunes era el peor porque ya llevaban el cansancio del del domingo, sumado a lo del sábado esta vez.

Viendo el lado positivo, la profesora había faltado así que tenían dos horas libres. Fue una sorpresa cuando entro la sub directora para dar un aviso.

_-Voy a aprovechar que están en hora libre para anunciar que a partir de ahora se unirán a su clase dos alumnos nuevos_ -diciendo esto logro obtener la atención de todos los presentes- _son extranjeros así que tenganles paciencia con el idioma_ -ingresaron al salón un chico con un curioso cabello rosa y ojos jade, acompañado por otro de cabello y ojos oscuros.

_-Soy Gray Fullbuster, un gusto conocerlos_ -se presento el de cabello oscuro.

_-Natsu Dragneel_ -se señalo el pelirosa- _espero divertirnos juntos_ -termino con una gran sonrisa.

Y... Tres alumnas sentían que iban a morir de la emoción. ¿Imaginan que tu amor platónico este en su clase? Y que además se siente atrás de ustedes, era demasiado.

_-Hola_ -saludaron ambos a Lucy y Juvia, quienes estaban sentadas delante.

_-Ho-hola_ -no sabían si comenzar a reír de los nervios o que hacer.

_-Pellizcame_ -pidió Lucy y Juvia lo hizo- _¡No era en serio!_

_-¿Y como voy a saberlo?_ -la rubia intento pellizcar a su amiga esta vez, bajo la mirada de los dos nuevos.

"¿Quién lo diría? No las encontramos ayer en el evento y ahora estamos en la misma clase" Pensaba Gray satisfecho con el supuesto castigo de Makarov, al parecer no iba a ser tan malo. Y tenían un buen rato para comenzar a hablar.

_-Las están mirando, tontas_ -les recordó Romeo.

En realidad toda la clase estaba observando, aunque no precisamente a ellas. La llegada de Natsu y Gray causaba curiosidad, pero realmente sólo pocos de los presentes sabían quienes eran ellos. Miembros del grupo Dragon Slayer, que supuestamente estaba inactivo hasta nuevo aviso... ¿Era por esto?

_-¡Hey, hey! ¿Sabías que ella esta loca por ti?_ -dijo de repente Juvia a Natsu, señalando a la pobre rubia que se había vuelto un tomate.

_-¡Juvia! ¡Es mentira, no le creas!_ -"Gracias por decirlo, la venganza será dulce"- _no soy yo la que siempre dice "Gray es tan sexy, me gusta esa manía de sacarse la ropa"_

_-Pervertida_ -rieron los chicos. Definitivamente, el curso iba a tener un giro de 180°.

* * *

Como habrán notado, cambie varias edades. Todas van de los 16 (mínimo) a los 18 (máximo) al menos en los personajes presentados ahora. (Lucy, Juvia, Lisanna, Natsu: 17 años. Romeo: 16. Gajeel, Gray, Jellal: 18)

Y no, Juvia no hablará en tercera persona por comodidad xP Perdonen si creen que le saco algo esencial al personaje, pero más adelante sería incómodo que su personaje fuera así :3

¡A partir del próximo capítulo inician los momentos NaLu y Gruvia! Bah, si es que les gusta el Fic y quieren que lo continúe xD

Cosas que vean que debería mejorar, sugerencias, quejas o cualquier cosa díganmelo~ ¡Acepto opiniones!

Nos vemooos/leemooos n.n

Moraleja del capítulo: Si quieren algo ¡Esfuércense! No sean vagos e.e


End file.
